Wedding Night
by omegafire17
Summary: Quite some time has passed since Cat and Robbie's first time in the alleyway, and now years later, they walk home on their wedding day. But even though they've gotten a lot of experience, this night will be just as special as the rest. Cabbie, Rated T (with a few hints of M near the end).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious's characters in any way.

**Rating:** T

**Basically what the description said :) Loosely happens after the Victori-yes series, and I'm only saying 'loosely' because it's years later after all the others XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Robbie, I could have walked home with you"

Robbie smiled down at her, walking down the street with her in his arms, still wearing her wedding dress. "I know Cat, but this is kinda traditional. Besides, I wanted to see how much stronger I've gotten" he said gently, then he chuckled a bit. "And judging by how I've walked a quarter-mile with you in my arms, I'd say I'm doing pretty good!"

"I can see that" she said brightly, her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly toying with his hair. "And I love you holding me in your arms, but I worry that you're going to too much trouble for me"

"Hey, it's worth it" he said easily, to her giggle.

They both said nothing for awhile, but she began to see familiar places, even as she kept her soft gaze on Robbie. He looked much the same as he did when they first kissed, right down to the glasses, but he was far more confident in himself (which made him even cuter). And him being stronger? Well, he'd worked hard to get some respect, and to stop being called weak. The result was he was far stronger than you'd expect a 'nerd' to be, and it had toned his body a lot, something else she really liked, as it felt oddly soothing to stroke his muscles, she'd discovered long ago.

Don't get her wrong, he wasn't suddenly one of those 'buff' types, or changed into a jock: he was still the Robbie she loved, and had now married.

And speaking of marriage, who came up with the bridal train being twenty feet long? She knew others helped carry it, but that thing was heavy to drag; what if you tripped?

A muscle in Robbie's arm twitched, making her gasp a little. "Robbie, you sure you can carry me all the way back?" she asked in concern.

His breathing was a bit heavy, but he managed a chuckle, then to her surprise, he stopped. "I just did" he answered lightly. "Look"

She did, and gasped in delight. "Yay, it's our house!" she cried brightly, looking up at Robbie. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I did" he said, then he slowly put her down, but she still heard a slight sound.

She stayed close, lightly rubbing his arm. "Come on" she breathed softly, pulling him slightly. "You should sit down, Robbie; you must be tired"

"I swear, I'm fine" he added, slightly exasperated, but he still let her pull him inside.

* * *

Cat hurried to get Robbie some water, having changed out of her wedding dress earlier (seriously, that thing wasn't something you could run in), but still having the veil on. "Here, drink up" she breathed gently, placing it in front of him. He thanked her, which she giggled at, then gently started rubbing at his shoulders.

Robbie made a sound as he downed half the water, then sighed as he got his breath back. "That's really good" he said gently.

"You mean this, right?" she asked, giggling as she rubbed his shoulders more.

"Yeah" he breathed gently, then he looked up at her from his seat. "And you know what else was good today?"

"Our first official married kiss?" she asked brightly, and in her excitement, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that was good too, but try again" he said softly, surprised and pleased by her kiss.

"Getting married in the first place?"

"Yes, but I mean my Mamaw disowning our family in protest of our marriage" he said gently.

"Oh" she breathed, then gasped. "Wait, she was serious about that!?"

"Yup" he said faintly, sighing. "No matter what we said to her, she couldn't accept the idea of us, and never even showed up"

"Oh Robbie" she breathed sadly, then she hugged him. "I'm so sorry"

"Hey, don't be" he said gently, standing up to face her. "We only withstood her because she was family, and secretly wished she wouldn't come over sometimes. Even you didn't like her, Cat, and you like everyone-"

"It's true" she said sadly.

"So really, it's a good thing she disowned us" he continued, making a 'Yes' fist gesture, to her slight giggle. "My family respects me now because of that, and I couldn't be happier that I don't have to put up with her insults at you"

"Me too!" she cried out, then she jumped up into Robbie's arms, laughing brightly the whole time. She really liked it when he swung her around, even if it didn't last long! But even after he put her down, she held onto him, giggling into the hug. "No more being called a red-haired abomination!"

"You don't have to say it that cheerfully" he added mildly, while she looked up at him, making a giggly sound. It's true she was still short compared to him, but she'd grown a little over the years, and not just in height, he he.

"I know" she said softly. "But I don't have to hear it anymore, which is reason to be cheerful"

He merely smiled, then he tapped her nose, which she gave off a happy gasp at. "That's a good point" he breathed softly.

She got closer. "You know what I want right now?" she whispered, really breathy.

"What's that?"

"For us to lie down" she breathed brightly. "Snuggle, hold each other close, and maybe even snoodle"

He was surprised, but he chuckled. "I can dig it" he whispered softly, to her happy giggle.

* * *

Not ten minutes later, the two of them were laying down on the couch. Robbie himself was on his back against the couch, while Cat lay kinda sideways, but also on her stomach as well at times - hey, it allowed her to be really close in his arms.

And he had to admit, he'd _never_ gotten tired of stroking Cat's hair, or the happy-pleased hum she made when he did so. It was music to his ears really.

And much like himself, Cat had changed a little in the years that had passed. She was still half-a-head shorter than him, but she had grown a few inches, as well as grown a fair amount in the chest (turns out she'd been a late one). Of course, her cheerful personality and adorable quirks hadn't changed much, nor did he want them to. One quirk that had changed though, was her high level of want/need for their more intimate 'Warm' activities: she'd been highly insistent/obsessive about it, even for Cat, though she'd never gone into annoying. Don't get her wrong, she loved pretty much everything else they did together, including the other 'Warm' activities, but that particular area had been... interesting, to say the least.

Only after quite some experience did that want/need die down a bit. She still loved it when it happened, but she'd no longer actively try to do so every chance they got.

"Robbie?"

He looked down at the red-haired bundle he was stroking. "Yes, Cat?" he whispered gently.

"What does a couple do on their wedding night?" she asked softly, blunt yet cute in it's own way.

He blinked, surprised. "What makes you ask that?"

"Tori and Jade mentioned something about it" she breathed, then angled herself to face him a little more, with her cute brown eyes. "I never got the chance to ask them what they meant, but I did wonder if tonight would be special, even before they mentioned it. Robbie, do you know what happens on a wedding night?"

"Uh-" he breathed, a bit embarrassed; despite after all this time, he was still embarrassed talking about this stuff. Still, he was much better overall. "Well, Cat, it's usually a tradition that the wedding couple would, uh... give each their first time"

"First time for what?" she asked softly, cutely curious.

He slightly chuckled, then cleared his throat slightly. "First time, Cat" he said, looking right at her. "'Warm' first time"

Cat gasped at his words, with a mix of surprise, shyness and desire. "Oh, that first time" she whispered, then she giggled a bit before she furrowed her eyebrows. "But we've already had our first time years ago"

"Yeah, I know" he said quickly, gently playing with a strand of her red hair, to her small giggle. "We've long since gone past that tradition"

"We must have done it 300 times" she said brightly, with a little laugh.

He was surprised and a little pleased at her boldness, but he tilted his head: "We've only gone past 250, Cat, not 300" he corrected gently.

Cat gasped, then furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yeah" she said, then giggled again. "I've never been good with direct numbers"

_"I remember"_ he thought, remembering how she didn't know that a 'gross' of pajelehoochos had meant she'd bought 144 of them, all for free shipping. Aloud, he merely chuckled, giving her hair an extra-loving stroke, making her gasp in happiness. "There is one other thing involved with the wedding night, though it's less common, and not generally said out loud"

"What's that?" she said, somewhat with a hum, due to his stroking.

"The couple would-" he started, then got his composure back; he was merely answering her question. "The couple would try to get the woman, uh... pregnant"

"Pregn-wah?" she breathed, then giggled at her own words.

He laughed too, and soon both of them were laughing, still holding each other. "I'll explain to you later" he managed to say through the laughter, hearing a cheerful 'Okay!' in return. He didn't know how he was gonna do that just yet, but he'd think of something.

* * *

_Later that day_

"A child?"

Robbie rubbed his head a little. "Yeah" he said. "The wedding couple would try for a child, by doing 'Warm 3'"

He was surprised by the burst of shyness in her gasp: "Oh wow" she breathed, playing with her hair. "I didn't know you could make children by doing 'Warm 3'! I just thought it only felt so good-!"

Robbie opened his mouth, intending to say she should have known about the children bit... then promptly closed it; better not, now that he thought about it.

"-and it has felt good, very very much!" she continued, making a breathy gasp sound. "I wouldn't have been ready! I don't know if I ever will be ready-!"

"Cat!" he breathed, holding her by the shoulders. "It's okay, really" he breathed soothingly, pulling her into a hug. "It may be tradition to try for a child on the wedding night, but that doesn't mean we have to"

Cat breathed out in relief, snuggling into his grip. "That's good" she breathed softly. "That's really good"

They remained that way for awhile, he gently soothing her, until: "What's it like though?"

"Huh?" he breathed, surprised.

Cat slowly looked up at him, both curious yet slightly fearful. "What's it like, Robbie?" she breathed. "Having a child?"

"Well, uh-" he started, feeling a little awkward. "I don't know from actual experience, but I do know a little from reading"

"And?" she asked eagerly.

He chuckled slightly in response to that. "When a woman gets pregnant, the child develops inside her, appearing just under the stomach" he started faintly. "It takes about nine months, but there's little clue about when it does come"

"Nine months?" Cat gasped, surprised. "Wow! Does it feel good?"

He was silent for awhile; how was he gonna explain that? "I'm not sure" he said slowly. "But there are side-effects during that time"

"Like what?" she asked cutely.

"It's different for each woman" he said, then glanced up. "But uh - there's morning sickness, mood swings, um... food cravings-"

"Food cravings?" she asked, then giggled. "That means I'll feel urges for food, right? That sounds pretty good to me! And I won't even notice the mood swinging!"

He chuckled in response: yeah, she probably wouldn't, considering she was Cat.

"Either way, it sounds interesting!" she continued, giggling. "Is that all of them?"

"Hardly" he answered, rubbing his head. "Each month gets different effects, and I've barely begun to name all of the possible ones"

"Are they all good?" she asked cutely.

He slowly sighed, reluctant to disappoint her, but he had to tell her the truth. "No" he whispered faintly. "A few are good, and a few are bad, but most of them are up to the woman to decide - you know, regarding if they're good or bad"

"Oh, then it's random!" she said brightly. "That makes it interesting!"

_"It certainly does"_ he admitted, but Cat continued with a change of mood: "But wait! What if I get some of the bad ones!? How can I handle it!?"

He quickly drew Cat into a hug again, soothing her as she made little gasping sounds. "It's okay, Cat" he breathed gently. "If they do happen, I'll help you through it. If any of them happen, I'll help you get through them. I'll always be there for you"

Cat made a weak sound, but she took comfort from their hug, her hands working on the back of his neck. "If they happen" she breathed bluntly. "They could happen"

"But only if we let it" he reassured her, lightly playing with her hair. "And unless we both decide to, there's nothing saying we have to"

Oddly enough, Cat didn't say anything, but she held him even closer. He gently stroked her hair in response, doing his best to soothe her.

* * *

**For the record, I'm FULLY aware that being 'that' active in their intimate lives is quite a high number :P But I'm thinking that they've done it 250+ times in roughly three years... and three years equals 1068 days, not including a possible leap year extra ;) So while they've definitely been active, they're still nowhere near every single day like it might imply lol.**

**Still, I thought it would be a good laugh, considering how wild Cat can be XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious's characters in any way.

**Rating:** T

**Basically what the description said :) Loosely happens after the Victori-yes series, and I'm only saying 'loosely' because it's years later after all the others XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_A few days later_

Cat gasped a little, holding her hands to her head, going back and forth a lot but never in the same way each time. What was she gonna do!?

For anyone wondering, she was pacing in her room (actually, their room; she occasionally got that confused), having gotten home a little while ago. Robbie hadn't come home yet, but he worked later than she did, so she wasn't worried. And in the time between then and now, she was alone with her thoughts, and freaking out because she didn't know what she should do!

When the child comes out, is it painful?

If they decide to have a child, is it too late to change her mind later?

If a child is growing inside her, would they still be able to do 'Warm 3' every now and then?

She'd asked Robbie those questions, and many more, but it was those three she remembered most! And the answers worried her: the child coming out was painful, even if it was different for each woman; she could change her mind, but it would involve getting rid of the child growing inside her, and that felt really wrong; and they could, but luckily, she couldn't get more pregnant while already pregnant.

Okay, that last one also made her feel relieved, but she was still worried! Worried about whether or not she wanted a child or not!

Robbie had told her that he'd wait for her to decide, and whatever she decided, he'd go with it. And when she asked what he wanted, he did admit that while he wasn't in a hurry for a child, he was considering it as well. And herself... she didn't know what she thought about having a child yet; that's what she was freaking out about!

She knew many of the details: she and Robbie had discussed this a lot over the past few days. First she'd get pregnant, and they'd go through life mostly the same for about 9 months, even as the child grew inside her tummy, he he. But she'd have to deal with side effects, the full list of which sounded somewhere between good and bad, and Robbie would have to deal with some of the worse ones she'd unconsciously do! And after that was over, she'd rather painfully give birth, but she and Robbie would be taking care of a child now. And she loved talking to children; they were so cute! And while taking care of her own child had it's good ups, there were also some bad downs, some that would take place during the first year.

And that was why she didn't know what she was gonna do: A lot of these parts sounded really good, but there were also a number that sounded disgusting, or painful, or annoying... or bad. After hearing all this, she both wanted a child, but she also didn't want one so she or Robbie wouldn't have to deal with some of the worse parts!

_"Oh, I'll go bounce!"_ she thought brightly, giggling. _"I think really well while I'm bouncing!"_

* * *

_Sometime later_

Robbie got out of the character, stretched a bit before he closed the door, then sighed as he walked toward their house. _"Another crazy day"_ he thought ruefully, not that he was particularly miffed. _"I hope Cat's okay though. She's been really worried and distracted, even for her, after all our talks"_

Even as he thought this, he unlocked the door and came in, making sure to lock it behind him.

He was just about to call out for Cat when he heard a peculiar sound...

It sounded kinda like a trampoline, and it kept going on, and on, and on.

At first he was confused, but then he slowly chuckled and went directly toward the source. Which turned out to be Cat, bouncing repeatedly in some sort of pacing route, wearing Jupiter boots to make her really bouncy. It had been awhile since she'd last dug those out, and they still worked great.

The moment she saw him, she squeaked and jumped toward him. "Robbie!" she cried out brightly, giggling brightly as she bounced in front of him.

"Hey there, Cat" he said gently, holding out both his hands, which she took with a happy gasp. And while it was certainly weird to have his hands moving with every bounce, he liked it. "Why are you bouncing?" he asked, having to mentally stop himself from asking what she was doing.

"To help myself think" she breathed, hair flying with every movement. "And it has helped!"

"Okay" he responded, thinking he knew what she was thinking about. "Have you gotten an answer yet?"

Cat made a sad sound, then her bouncing slowed, right until she finally stopped. "No" she breathed sadly, drawing it out. "I haven't"

"Oh Cat" he breathed out, taking her up in a hug, and she instantly returned the favor. "Why is it so hard?"

"I don't know!" she cried out, face buried in his neck, slightly muffled. "I want it to happen, and I also don't want it to happen. But no matter what I think or feel, I can't decide which I really want! I can't decide!"

He made a sound, tightening his grip a little. "I feel much the same" he admitted, sighing. "I both want this and don't want it, but I don't know which it should be"

Cat breathed out weakly, holding him back just as tightly. "Robbie?" she whispered after awhile, very faintly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do, but whichever you decide" she breathed faintly, slowly looking up at him. "I'll go along with it"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then slowly brushed his hand against her cheek, touched. "...Even if I choose yes?" he asked faintly.

The hand touching her cheek made her smile, but her answer was just as faint: "Yeah"

He didn't know what to say to that, so he merely kissed her forehead. Cat gasped in surprise at that, but then she surprised him by pulling him into an actual kiss... which he didn't really mind. They held each other during the kiss, which lasted for five seconds, but Cat didn't let go of him afterward.

"I love you" she breathed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

He gently stroked her red hair, making her hum. "I love you too"

She continued to hum, holding him even tighter. "And I'm tired" she whispered cheerfully.

"Well, then you should head up to bed-"

"But I don't wanna let go of you, Robbie" she breathed really fast, tightening her grip.

He thought about it for a moment, then he chuckled slowly. "All right then" he said simply, then much to her surprised speak, he picked her up in his arms. "You won't let go of me"

"Yay!" she breathed quickly, snuggling in his grip, even as he started walking.

* * *

_That night_

Robbie lay in bed, shirtless, simply staring at the ceiling. Cat lay beside him, both arms curled around him, Mr. Purple also in her grip, wearing a light-blue nightgown that she wore sometimes.

And both of them were quiet, except for breathing.

_"To have a child, or not to have a child?"_ he thought, then furrowed his eyebrows, then slowly sighed to himself silently. _"Okay, that just sounded bad"_

"Robbie?"

Slightly surprised, he glanced at the redhead beside him. "Yeah, Cat?"

"Tell me again how to have a child" she pleaded a little, making a nervous sound.

"Uh-" he breathed, faltering slightly. His first instinct was to ask why, but ignored it: "Well, first... we've got to have good timing" he started, his fingers lightly going over her arm. "Roughly two weeks after your period, the egg is released, but it won't be there for longer than a day"

"So being 'Warm' one time isn't a good chance?" she asked curiously.

"No" he sighed. "My... things don't last much longer either. Most would recommend being 'Warm' several times during the week, at least the one you think is where your egg is released"

Cat was silent for a moment, then: "That sounds really good" she said earnestly, simply. "And I had my period thirteen days ago"

He slowly looked at her, turning his body toward her, which got her attention. "That means" he said faintly, and slowly. "If we got 'Warm' right now, and several times during the week, there's a good chance you'd get pregnant, Cat"

"But only a good chance" she breathed, her fingers slowly touching his cheek.

That made him smile a little. "Yeah" he agreed. "It's all so random"

"But I like random" she whispered softly. "At least the good random. You know that"

"I do" he breathed, gently kissing her forehead, to which she gave a happy sound. "But as long as I'm with you, pregnant or not, it's always good"

"And the same for me, right?" she whispered with a little worry. "Me to you, I mean?"

"Of course" he said easily. "Unless you think otherwise"

"I don't!" she breathed quickly, making him chuckle, then her giggle in response.

After a few seconds of soft silence, he lightly tapped her nose, making her giggle softly. "We really should sleep now" he whispered softly, slowly turning himself onto his back. But much to his surprise, Cat didn't let him, especially when her fingers began to lightly caress his neck. He looked at her, wondering even as Cat gave him a soft cute look, almost like she was deciding something.

Then she kissed him. It was a soft, loving kiss, and it lasted for about three seconds before she pulled away. "Kiss me back" she whispered, really breathy, but otherwise normal.

He slowly smiled, then lifted himself up to do the same, but she put a finger on his lips with a giggle. "Not there" she breathed. "You know better"

He instantly got what she meant: kiss her neck, one of her sweet spots, which meant- "Are you sure?" he asked softly, seriously.

She lightly caressed his neck, silent but smiling throughout it all. "Yeah" she breathed softly, shyly. "Whatever random chooses, I'm happy that I get to experience it with you, Robbie"

By instinct, he opened his mouth to ask (again) if she was really sure... somehow he managed not to, but his mouth remained open, to Cat's giggle.

"You look so cute with your mouth open" she breathed, nervously giggling again.

He chuckled at that, then merely drew Cat closer (she gasped at this), then gently touched his lips to her neck.

Cat threw her head back at the simple bliss, her fingers slowly running across his stomach, making little sounds. Of course, that soon changed when his hand found her breast...

* * *

**So yeah, you can all guess what happens next there :P**

**And I must admit, I do have a few ideas about an eventual follow-up, involving this couple dealing with the pregnancy :) Just a little unsure about exactly when I want to do it, so no concrete date or anything. Still, hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
